She loves me, she loves me not
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: Bella loves Jacob, but she loves Edward more; or so she thinks. When Edward disappears Bella struggles as Jacob finds a new love. She finds herself jealous, she doesn't know why. Who will she choose. Takes place in New Moon. R&R story is better than summ.


I looked him straight in the eyes, the words he had spoken were clearly said with total sincerity. I cracked, ignoring what he had said was obviously not the best way to go. I lifted my hand and reached for his; it was hard to stay angry at him. My eyes shifted downward as he wrapped his fingers around mine. Was I foolish to believe we could be friends, and only that? I could no longer look him in the eye, for every look made me wish we could be. But we couldn't, for my heart, my whole heart, did not belong to one, but to two; One more-so than the other. It seemed that whenever I pictured myself with the boy infront of me, the boy I had always loved and always will love, made his way into my thoughts and my dreams. It was evident I would always love him more, but standing infront of the other made it harder to choose, for he is here with me, while the love of my life, is god knows where. "Ja..." I was interupted by his lips crashing into mine. His eyes were closed tight and it seemed like he had been wanting to do this for a long time. I closed my eyes for a few short seconds. He pulled away and leaned in towards my ear.

"Bella, I'm sorry for asking you to choose." He whispered, lowered his head and backed up, his stare was heated. "I love you, I'm more sure of that than I am of anything. Bella," He paused and stepped forward, but looked shocked as I hesitantly took a step back. My eyes teared up and he looked hurt. "Bella, no matter how you feel towards me, I will always be here for you, I would never leave you." I knew that it was a crack towards Edward, whom I haven't seen in months. Jacob backed away and then turned to walk, he left me on my porch, crying.

I sat down and placed my head in my hands, I never meant to break his heart. I felt horrible, I had led Jacob on. I sat there for hours, I couldn't speak and my legs were far to shakey to walk. The sun was setting now, it was beautiful and calm, it was almost soothing. Watching it I felt a little better, in fact I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. Charlie came home, which broke the trance I was in, I stood up hesitantly and headed inside.

I cooked dinner that night, like I used too. My dad was talking about the usual, his job and baseball. He was trying his best, I loved him for it, he just wasn't used to entertaining a teenage girl. I kept zoning out, my mind wandering else where, for some reason I couldn't pay attention.

"Bella, I have to leave you." I looked at him after he spoke those six words, except for some reason I saw him as Edward, telling me he was leaving me. "Bella?" He snapped his fingers and shot me a puzzled look.

"Why, why do you have to leave me?" I said coldly, as if I was speaking to Edward.

He placed his hand on mine. "I've been called out, some sort of prank, thing, teenagers." He mumbled. He put his coat on and looked at me one last time. "Stay out of trouble."

I looked away and then mumbled. "Yeah, okay."

Charlie left me. Edward is gone for good. Jacob; well, I pushed him away. I was alone again, this feeling was becoming far to familiar. I headed to my room, the four walls now felt like a cage and I felt like a prisoner. I could no longer cry, my eyes were far to swollen and the tears would not fall. I laid back and stared at the stealing; I had been alone before, but for some reason it is killing me now more that ever. I felt my concious mind begin to shut down and my subconcious mind kicking it; before I knew it I was dreaming.

I walked down this flowered hall, filled with ribbons and lovely patterns, of light pink and white. I couldn't help but notice it was beautiful and romantic; there was something warm about it, something sensual. I followed the hall, at which hundreds of people dressed in elegant attire, were making their way out the french doors straight ahead. There was a glow, a beautiful aura surrounding this one lady, whom may I say was beautiful herself. She looked so incredibly happy, I didn't know why she was so happy but I wished I felt as divine as she did.

I realized quickly that I was just a ghost admist the people, they could not see me but I could see them. I followed the people through the back doors and my breathing stopped, I was in complete and total shock; awstruck, to be exact. From the french doors lay a carpet, a light pink carpet with rose petals on both sides. There was two fancy flower arrangements of pink and white placed at the door on both sides of the carpet as well. I looked ahead to see ailes of seats covers with a silky pink fabric, flowers on the back. At the end of each row was a smaller flower arrangement, with a ribbon blocking the carpet area. I followed the carpet with my eyes to see a man dressed in a classy tuxedo facing a man that appeared to be a priest. He was nervous, I could tell by the way he was constantly moving his hands and rocking on his feet. I couldn't see his face, but he was tanned with dark hair. I moved closer to see who it was at the alter. I stepped in front of the man and was quite surprised; it was Jacob. Suddenly the music started and Jacob turned to face the doors, I however stepped in front and could not take my eyes of Jacob. He was staring at the ground, until finally the doors opened. He looked ahead, his eyes lighting up and a smile being born across his face. I followed his eyes thinking that this dream was of relevance, that i was me who I was going to see in the white dress.

Absolutely breathtaking. Beautiful. Stunning. The bride to be was gorgeous, she was however not me. She glowed, kind of in a similar way as Edward. She had long light blonde hair that passed her breasts, it was loosely curled. Her skin was pale, like a porcelain doll. Her eyes, well now they were the first thing that caught my attention, a bright shade of blue, with a dark blue- almost black ring around them. She wore little make up, mascara that made her long eye lashes noticeable, lip gloss and blush. From her face I found my eyes wandering to her body, a body of a model. She was tall and thin, with surprisingly large breasts; at least a C cup I thought. Her body flowed perfectly, the dress fitting every inch of her in a flattering way. It was a strapless heart shaped dress, with light sequin embrodery on the top. It fit her form perfectly and flared right after her bottom. Her vail was long and had sparkles shining all over it.

I noticed her eyes were locked on Jacob and she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face. They were in love and it was obvious. They were oblivious to the happy people all around them, it was as if it was just the two of them. I was too busy thinking to hear the wedding vows and so forth and finished just in time to see them kiss. They were now husband and wife.

I woke up. What an odd dream I thought too myself. I began to get ready to go for breakfast with Charlie but gave up, throwing my hair in a messy bun and throwing on old clothes. We headed outside to see a moving truck next door, the family approached Charlie to introduce themselves; the Parsons. The couple was beautiful, they looked familiar though. They informed me they had a daughter about my age on her way here. I saw Jacob jogging up to Charlie, as a mustang pulled up on to the bottom of the movers drive way. Out stepped a long leg in heals, next long straight blonde hair. I noticed Jacob's eyes wander towards her. She turned and faced us, it was her from the dream. Her eyes fell upon Jacob as she approached us. Her parents grinned and extended their hand to her, she was even more beautiful then in my dream. Jacob choked up and was nervous.

"Here she is, this is our daughter Nicole." The mother Lindsay said.

Jacob extended his hand and smiled. "Jacob Black, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She giggled and denied his handing, hugging him lightly. "The pleasure is truly mine." I heard a faint accent, british i thought? No, irish for sure.

I felt sick to my stomach as I saw Jacob smile back at her. "How would you like for me to show you the most beautiful site in Forks? Well what used to be the most beautiful site, I'm pretty sure you claim that title now." He rambled.

She grinned and looked down, her cheeks turning slight rosey. "Why thank you Jacob, however I beg to differ. I do not need to be shown the most beautiful site in Forks, I'm looking at you right now."

He lit up and I felt my stomach turn. I felt a fever fall over me and I found myself peering at her from under my brow. How rude, I thought. She was not going to introduce herself to me. The beautiful are usually arroagant though.

I spoke to soon, she turned towards me and smirked. "I apologize, how rude of me. I'm Nicole, you must be my neighbour Bella. You are as beautiful as I've been told."

I hated her even more, I didn't even know why.


End file.
